Can he finally be mine ?
by 1994falloutboy
Summary: WARNING: Slash / Centon
1. Chapter 1

Centon Fanfic #1

Centon

It had been raining the entire day when Randy and John finally arrived at John's house. They worked a long day and Randy wanted to stay with John, who had just recently divorced his ex-wife Liz. Randy knew that his best bud was going through a hard time now and he wanted to keep him company. They entered the house and John walked straight into the living room. „Feel free to take a shower first, still got some things to clean up. Sorry for that."

Randy looked at him for a second. „You sure you okay?", he asked.

„Yeah .. I'm fine.." but Johns voice was trailing off as he spoke.

Even though Randy wasn't convinced at all, he still padded his bud on the shoulder and left to take a shower. As he turned the hot water on, he was relieved by the feeling of all his muscles relaxing after the hard day of work. He took his time getting himself clean, but couldn't stop worrying about John. He knew he wasn't able to get rid of Liz' stuff yet, and it hurt him to see John suffer.

He turned off the water and took a towel to dry himself and put some new clothes on.

As he walked back into the living room, he first noticed that John had changed into more comfy clothes as well. Then he realized that John was holding an old picture of him and Liz in his hands, staring down at it, not even noticing Randy standing behind him. „John.." John turned around to face Randy. It almost made Randys heart burst as he saw the swollen red eyes of the man that he has been so close to for so many years now. He took the picture off of Johns hands an put it upside down on the window sill. He guided John to the couch where both of them took a seat. John stared into the room, Randy just looked at him. All of a sudden John broke down and burst into tears. „Ran, I don't know what to do anymore. I knew it would come to this one day, but I just can't handle it! I feel so alone here, every time I'm home I feel like it's just more of a house with my furniture in it than my home! I can't take this anymore, I don't know what to do anymore! I can't take this ..." He buried his face in his hands as Randy pulled him closer to himself.

"John, listen. You know Liz is a whore. Don't worry about it anymore, let's just forget her. She's not worth it, damn it! Don't you have some Gin around here anywhere? Let's just have some fun like we used to back in the good old times, remember? I'm sure you'll feel better after. " Randy knew John always had some Gin. John just knew that Randy loved that shit, so he always kept a bottle or two in his home.

"Ah, well.. you might be right about that. Be right back." John stood up and just quickly rubbed his eyes before he went to the kitchen to get some shot glasses and the alcohol.

After he returned, he opened the brand new bottle and poured some into both of their glasses. Randy smiled at him and drank up his shot in literally no time. John did it just like him. Not much time passed until John had to get another bottle, already feeling a little bit better but still aware of himself and what happened. As he returned, Randy looked at his face, still seeing the pain. "John, come on. Forget her! I mean, you still have me, you don't need anyone else, do you?" He arrogantly lifted his brows as he smirked at John.

John couldn't help but to smile. "You're right, how could I forget about that?". And he chuckled.

After they had finished the second bottle as well, Randy still was bawling for more. "What do you mean, we have no Gin anymore?! Do you have something else, at least?" He was about to go search for some himself, but John held him back. "I'll go and look okay? I don't want you falling off the stairs or something." He pushed Randy back onto the couch and left. While he was searching the house for more, he thought to himself: _God, he never can get enough. I knew it would end like this. It's ALWAYS like this! .. But still, it's kinda cute. He's even more honest then_. After short time he came back with a bottle of champagne. "That's all I could find."

"Champagne? You serious? Am I a little girl or what?" Randy laughed.

John frowned a bit "Sorry. So, do you want some or will I have to put it back?"

"No, it's still better than nothing, y'know?"

He got up and took the bottle, and started shaking in.

"Randy, what the hell? Don't shake or it will probably - " The cork popped off and flew across the room, along with half the contents of the bottle. It all landed of Johns shirt.

"STRIKE! YEEEES!" Randy yelled out in laughter.

"Yeah just great. Look at me! I'm all wet and .. and sticky! You're lucky you didn't hit anything else, let me tell ya!"

Randy chuckled "So now what, sweetheart?" He just loved teasing John.

"What 'So now what?' huh? I gotta change again!" He tried to sound serious but failed and ended up in laughter. He pulled his shirt over his head like he always used to do it in the ring.

Randy stared at him and mumbled: "Damn, I would love to play strip poker now.."

"Uh, did you just say something?"

"What? Ah, no." Randy took a big sip of champagne. Too sweet for his taste, but oh well, it would do it's job.

John glanced over at him. _Did he just say strip poker? What even is this? It feels kinda strange.. He just stared at me like a lion would stare at a big tasty steak, it was so erotic … - oh hell, did I just think that? It must be the Gin doing it's job. .. But what about the strip poker thing?! _

"Hey Ran! Where's the cork? I don't want Spike to find it and chew on it."

"Uh .. it must be under the couch. " Randy was still smirking. Why couldn't he just wipe that smile out of this face?!

"Can you ever do anything properly? But you know what? You were right, I really do feel better now." John grinned at him.

"I'm always right, ain't I? Haha!"

John bent down to look for the cork and his ass just so happened to be right up in Randys face.

"God, that big fucking ass. He's so perfect.."

John jumped back up , blushed and quickly turned his ass out of Randys sight. "WHAT?"

"Mhh...I've always wanted to say that." Randy licked his lips erotically.

"Uhhhhm ..I think I'm going to the toilet now and Randy , please do me a favor and stop drinking you're already pretty drunk!"

"Okay mommy , but pleeeeease hurry up , i'm already missin' ya." Randy said and gave him the biggest smile.

"You're so adorable, when you're drunk" John laughed and went upstairs to the toilet.

As John wanted to wash his hands, he suddenly felt dizzy and held himself on the sink, while he looked into the mirror.

_Shit , slowly the alcohol works on me too. And what the fuck is wrong with me , why the fuck am I turned on that much ?_

" _God, that big fucking ass. He's so perfect" _

He blushed angrily , still looking into the mirror. "This BASTARD!"

"I need to take a shower."

Meanwhile in Johns living room , Randy is yelling.

"JOOOOHNNY COME BACK MY CHAMPAGNE IS EMPTY , I NEED MORE SHIT, HURRY UP!"

"Sigh , this bitch isn't hearing me." "It's hot here I think I'll take my shirt off."

_I'm always gettin' horny when I drink with John ..that fact hasn't changed since then._

_Fuck this needs to stop ..but... now that I know my Johnny is free I want him even more. God his ass , I can't get that beautiful _ _view out of my mind._

Randy started to nibble his thump , licked it and slowly put it further into his mouth.

"Mhh...Ohhh.." He moaned loudly with his deep voice.

_Now I wonder what his dick would taste like..._

"Woaah what the fuck am I thinking?" he startled up. " I better check what John's doin'."

As Randy went there he heard a sound of water pouring down – John was in the shower.

"Jooohny booy , hurry up , I'm fuggin lonely !"

The water stopped pouring.

"Comin'."

_This son of a bitch I'm still horny...just thinking of his moan after watching my ass just freaks me out , why the fuck does he have to have such a deep and sexy voice? Shit._

John stepped out of the shower and realized he had forgotten to take a towel with him.

"Shit ,uhm ...Randy Honey?"

Randy smiled , "Yes my Sweetheart?"

" Could you please bring me a towel , I forgot to take one with me, well that means if you can walk straight and how the hell have you even managed to come here ?."

No response.

_Ugh I guess he's already gone._

After a while Randy knocked on the door.

"John?"

John went to the door and opened it , but only a bit so Randy couldn't see his naked body. "Huh , where's my towel , Randy ?"

" Jeez , come on John you don't need to be ashamed , we're both men and you're my best friend , now get out of that damn toilet!"

"Okay okay , but don't you dare to look and now get out of my way , Ran."

John opened the door , and looked shyly into Randys blue piercing eyes.

Randy couldn't resist and lowered his eyes slowly onto Johns chest then down to his hips and then to his ….

Randys eyes widened "HOLY VIPER!"

" Randy you bastard I said you're not allowed to look! Now get out of my fuggin' way !", Cena said angrily while blushing really hard and looking again directly into Randys eyes.

Randy smirked widely and said happily "Hell no."

To late for John to run away , now he really turned Randy on ;) ~

to be continued...

"Randy stop looking at me like that!"

" hm , I don't know what you mean , how do I look at you , John ?"

John blushed again.

"Like..."

"Yes , John?"

" I ...I don't know."

" Say it !"

"Like you want to eat ...me."

Randy neared Johns face, looking at his best friends lips, then into his eyes , back to his lips and said:

"That's exactly what I'm going to do know!"

Then he kissed John passionately.

One kiss , another one and another one , even John couldn't resist to kiss him back.

_God this feels so great, Randys lips feels so soft._

Now Randy pulled John nearer to him to deepen the kiss and closed the door.

" Randy.."

" Shut up."

Randy started to bite Johns lips lightly before he entered his tongue in Johns mouth.

The two of them let out a few gasps and moans while fighting each others tongues. Their bodies heated up more and more as Randy was pressing his hips against Johns.

_Fuck I'm losing control , this is so much better then I expected and lucky me he don't complain, maybe I can go further..._

"Randy we should stop that we're drunk."

…

"Do you really want me to stop , John ?" "Something tells me that you're enjoining this really bad … is your viper awake now?

"what the.."

He couldn't continue the sentence , Randy was again kissing him then he stopped and whispered into Johns ear:

" You're so delicious , I want to taste more."

He bit Johns ear , licked it , licked his neck , his collarbone his chest then down to his stomach and his hips while John was moaning and gasping really hard.

"Raaaaandy don't do this." "Please stop."

"But I want you to forget her !" " So just enjoy it."

_I'm going to freak out, this bastard._

"So Johnny , now let me hear your beautiful voice"

Randy started to jerk him off a bit then he


	2. Chapter 2

Can he finally be mine #2

Randy started to jerk him off a bit ,then he went down to his knees to kiss Johns ' Viper '.

He kissed it gently as it was the precioust thing on earth. Then he started to lick the glans while still jerking him off. After that he slowly began to put the dick full into his mouth to suck it.

"Mhhh Raaandy".

After hearing that Randy went faster...faster , deeper, even more deeper till he had Johns dick full in his mouth. Then he looked up into Johns eyes and gave him a cocky smile ,he knew John would come in a few moments

"You Bastard"

Randy continued sucking him , but now harder.

"Ohh mhh"

_Wow his dick feels so good in my mouth ...And his moans are so sexy , I might end up by raping him. WAIT WHAT? _

"Mhh Randy , stop it , please , I'm going to ..."

_God this feels so amazing._

John came full into Randys mouth.

"Sorry Randy , but it's your own fault!"

Randy got up.

"You're calling that a fault? , haha, Baby you even taste better than my beloved Gin."

Randy licked his lips and went nearer to John who was still gasping hard.

" let me taste it too." John wished and so he kissed Randy passionately and played with his tongue.

_Oh my , I don't know how much longer I'm able to control myself not to touch and lick and do other things to him... _

SuddenlyJohn grabbed Randys dick.

"W..Wait John we should end that here!"

"Uhm okay , but let us end that in my bed!"

He pulled Randy in his bedroom.

"That's not what I meant , we should really stop now or I will .."

Randy couldn't finish his sentence , cause John was again kissing him passionately.

_I have to stop this shit right now or I'm really going to rape him and he's not prepared to have sex like THAT yet. But still he's so hot and I'm so fucking horny right now and oh he feels so good on my skin , finally ,finally we're doing THIS! Shit... NO , we should really stop that , now or never!_

"No Johnny I have to go now , please let me go , or else..."

John wasn't listening and started to pull off Randys jeans. But quickly Randy stood up and

went to the door.

" John ...i can't do that. You would regret it anyway , so I'm leaving."

"NOO , RAAAN you can't go! You're ….you're drunk. And I'm also getting drunk you can't leave me like that!"

"Are you stupid or something? I am not leaving your house , I'm just going downstairs to sleep on your couch. Johnny you're really stupid sometimes..but that's also a fact I really lo...uhm anyways , good night and don't come near me , or I'll really rape your huge ass!"and went downstairs.

After Randy went downstairs John made himself comfortable in his bed ,unable to forget what Randy and himself had done a couple of minutes ago. He had still the feeling Randys hands would touch him everywhere. While thinking that he pulled his blanket over his head and covered himself in it.

_Shit , shit , shit , shit , shiiiiiiit , what the fuck have I done? And hell what had he done to me ? How can he manage to sleep know and how the fuck could he manage to leave.. just like that ? I knew he was turned on! _

Suddenly he threw away his blanket and got up.

"Maaaaaan I just can't think of anything else right now." "I need fresh air."

_And I need to see Randy. I don't know what I'm going to say to him , but I need to see him._

So John went dizzy downstairs and saw Randy laying on his couch , he giggled as he saw that Randy was just laying in his jacket. But it wasn't cold at all , so it was okay. Then John got nearer to Randy to see if he was sleeping or not , but Randy had the habit that he was sleeping like a dead men , nothing could wake him up. John was holding himself on the couch , otherwise he would fall ,cause the alcohol started to work. He began studying Randys body up to his face and began to smile.

"God he's really sweet when he's dreaming." " Oh shit I wanted to open some window."

He opened the door widely which was in front of the street. Then an old man walked by. As he saw Johns naked body , he bursted out laughing. "Ahahahahahaha!"

John looked down himself and blushed.

"What're ya laughing at ? Never seen such a huge viper haven't you ? My friend said he tastes delicious!"

The man walked away but he was laughing even more now.

"Hahaha he's so done now , I'm such a badass." "What was that old man doing at 2 am anyway ? , whaaaateveeeer, I am going to have a walk now , but now with clothes , nobody's allowed to see my huge viper , I know they're not able to handle such greatness, waaaaait a moment i'm just like Randy right now. "

He smiled widely and went upstairs to take some clothes on.

While he was going upstairs he was whistling the melody of the song ' if you happy and you know it clap your hands'.

Before John went outside he gave Randy a quick look and smiled again. Then John grabbed his keys and ran outside , he stopped at the street. Made Randys pose and said loudly: "Have a look at greatness!"

He bursted out laughing and ran further to a park.

The only thing that he had in mind was Randy and how happy he is at the moment.

He sat down on a bench at the park and began to sing.

"If youuu haaapppy and youuu know it , clap your hands 'clap' clap' ….."

"I'm sooo happy , i'm so happy." "Ahhh I hope Randys dreaming about me and my huge viper , hihihihihihihi."

For a few minutes John was just sitting on that bench while looking at the stars.

_Man I'm so happy. I can't say when I was that happy the last time. And all thanks goes to that arrogant , cocky son of a bitch Randal Keith Orton. Although he did that to me , I'm so fucking happy about what happened , I want to let anyone know how happy I am! Maybe I should leave a note for Randy … Yes , that's a brilliant idea !_

John stood up ,took his key out of his pocket and walked to a tree.

Then while he had a huge smile on his face he scratched the following sentence into the tree:

"Randy said I taste delicious."

" Haha how awesome is that ? " Cause ain't no other bitch tastes as good as me , I'm Cenalicious...!" "Oh boy I should go home."

The next morning.

The next morning as Cena woke up he went downstairs to look after Randy , but Randy wasn't there anymore.

_This bastard , why is he leaving me alone again ?_

But then John found a note on the table Randy was sleeping next to. Randy left it there. On the note was written:

Mornin'.

Sorry I had to leave early. Not feeling well.

Sorry about yesterday.

Randy .

And under Randys name the number #146 was written. John started to laugh.

_He's still doing THAT , writing a 'note number' on every note he left to me , that's so adorable , we always used to do so since we met. But wow 146 already ? That much?_

_He really likes counting these notes. _

John and Randy used to live in a small flat back when they were wrestling at OVW. And every time they're leaving the house or had something important to say, they left a note for each other. John always kept every note for fun and so did Randy.

"Haha now I'm going to check you out Randy!" "I'm going to count every note and read every note you've written to me! And if you're wrong I'm going to drive to your house and laugh the at your stupid face , hell yes , I'll do that!"

After he showered and ate something , he started to read and count every single note he had left in a little box.

_Wow here are many notes from the time Randy and I were living in a flat together back when we were at OVW. Man that was just awesome , we did so much shit together and we pranked Batista all the time , hahahaha. Oh here's a note about our prank._

John you idiot !

Our prank was so perfect planned , but yeah

you had to fail it. Batista wouldn't have known that

we put his clothes away. Is there any hope for me

that you'll not laugh like a freaking idiot for once and he'll hear it?

See you later bitch.

PS: Don't forget to make food , or I'll rip your ass off , you failed enough today.

Ran.

#34

_Ugggh that was so bad but how could I manage to not laugh , his pranks were badass._

"Oh another one from Randy."

Jo Dickhead ,

ya girl was ugly.

Ran.

#28

_Man he said that to every girl I was with , but I never had a problem with that , that's just how Randy is. Oh here's one from me!_

I gotcha so bad man. I knew I would win our bet!

20:22 for meee that means , I can buy everything I want!

Check your briefcase , bro

You'll need it!

See you then,

Your Master.

#48

_Oh here's a note I can barely read..._

Hey S.O.B!

I'm so fucking angry right know ,

I just just slipped over your fucking shower gel

in the toilet! Your such a fucking bitch , you're leaving

your shit everywhere. While you're reading this prepare

yourself , I'm gonna kick your fat ass so bad!

Your MOM.

#56

_Aaaaahahahahhaahah this jerk was so pissed , cause I made fun of him calling me an sob while writing he was my mom for weeks._

_Is there any note where he did not make fun of me ?_

_Well what am I looking for , he never shows his cuteness, although he can be the cutest person ever. Sigh I miss that old times, when we were drifted to Smackdown we kind of apart a bit. Let's count further. Huh what a long note ?_

John.

I'm really sorry what I've said to you yesterday.

I behaved like a total idiot.

I just had a bad day, it had nothing to do with you.

I'll fix that later , hope we can talk.

I've made breakfast for you , I know I'm not good ,

but I tried.

Hope ya know how important you are to me , not just as

my friend but ...especially as my best friend.

Ran.

#69

_That was exactly what I've meant. God I want to cuddle him._

Fuck you.

Ran

#79

_Okay now I don't want to cuddle him anymore. Haha. Oh no here's a note where he was home alone and drunk._

Jooooooohny

Where are youuu? I miss you so bad baby , I want to

see your dump face , cause I want to laugh.

Come home , I need someone to talk and to cuddle.

OK I'm going to bed now , hope I'll dream about your huge ass.

Your lovely , handsome bitch

#81

John bursted out of laughing and stopped reading all the notes. Randy was right ,there were really 146 notes but the first note wasn't there. Maybe it's lost , John thought to himself. Although Randy was right he wanted to drive to him and show him all the funny notes. And his heart told him that he had to see Randy.

So he drove happily to Randy.

See you hopefully back in chapter 3

It'll get nasty ;)


End file.
